It can't be happened
by Milonar
Summary: "No, I can't believe this happened to me!"- Minako shouted. To lift the curse on her body, she must become an Exorcist and do it by herself. What really happened to her? What will she do next? RinXOC and rating will be changed future.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Nightmare

**I have written "It can't be happened" before uploading "Seven Days". However, I read this story again and I thought it looked interesting, so I decided to post. I hope you will like it. We should have more Fictions and stories for Blue Exorcist manga! **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** "No, I can't believe this happened to me!"- Minako shouted. To lift the curse on her body, she must become an Exorcist and do it by herself. More importantly, she will stay with other boy students. So what really happened to her? What will she do next?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**: Beginning of the Nightmare. **

I was sure that wasn't a dream.

I was attacked by someone or by something. I couldn't remember it well. In the end, I passed out and people carried me into the hospital. That was how my stupid story began.

I promised to myself that when I woke up, I had to check out if my precious body had any scar or just a tiny one. _Please don't think I'm crazy, let me tell you the reason_. _Having a scar on a body was the worst thing in this world because I am a girl, after all._ No one would ever get close or marry a girl who had a big scar on her any part of body. They would think that girl's past was very bad and then, they would make up some funny rumors. Have anyone here thought rumors are so annoying sometimes? _Especially, when those rumors are told bad problems about you, I am sure that will be a serious nightmare_.

The next thing I should check was my glasses. If it was broken, my mother would be mad and yell at me all day. Her voice sounded like thunder in the sky. She could be the kindest mother in this world, and also the scariest person. Although I really wanted to buy a new one (I have used my glasses for three years. Now, I had a hard time looking the words written on the board), my mother refused. I had no idea why she didn't allow me to change my glasses. May be she had some problems with her work and money? I knew nothing because no one told me even though I have asked them many times.

_The reason all of this must be from my father._

That man always traveled to fulfill his duty as an Exorcist. _I don't know what Exorcist is; I just heard this from my family thousand times_. My grand- father also told me the history of my family, but I didn't pay any attention to it. However, I understood some parts and I refused to believe it. I am a stubborn girl, my mother always complained that.

Speaking of devil, my father was here. I could hear his loud voice talking outside my room. That meant he finally came home after a long trip. And now, that man might have a long conversation with doctors here. I had no idea what they were discussing because my mind was so dizzy. I felt like I had to take more rest.

"I have explained to you. That is my son!"- Suddenly, my father shouted. I wasn't surprised because that was his personality. He is a hot- tempered man and never listens to what his family says. He always thinks he is the best- the strongest Exorcist in this world. He has power, anyway.

_**Wait a minute! What did he just say again?**_

I used all my strength to stand up and leave this white bed. I must go to see him. That man, although he is my father in law, he is the person that I hate most.

He made me think that I should not exist in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>-One week later-<strong>

My fingers of the right hand touched the cold mirror.

Looking at the mirror, I could see a boy with short reddish hair. _In my opinion, that is the perfect color_. _It's not too red that it doesn't look like blood or something scary._ The young boy wore uniform with white shirt and black jacket. He also had a red and black stripe tie on his neck. I guessed that boy couldn't believe that he would wear this kind of clothes in his life. And I just realized he actually had charming brownish eyes, many girls would fall in love with him if they looked at his eyes long enough. In fact, this would be a problem for me.

His appearance was good and his body was awesome. He was tall and every parts of his body were full of energy. I could feel this boy was completely healthy, strong to do some heavy works. However, I should not say too much about this because this young student just reached his seventeen. He had to face many serious problems and those events might change his appearance and his life also. I had a feeling about it very clearly.

"Are you ready?"

I glared at the door. It was opened and a short black hair young man with black clothes appeared. He wasn't a scary person. His eyes were calm and warm or might be he wore glasses so I felt that way. I stood up slowly and took my back bag on the table. I didn't forget to wear my favorite red stripe bandana that I bought three days ago. I was finally able to wear this. I wanted to change what I usually look like.

The last thing I remembered to grab was my father's sword- Masamune. Rumors said this sword had a devil power inside so it was hard to control. An Exorcist used a demon sword; I had no comment about it. However, from now, I must carry this sword around me everywhere and every time (except going to bathroom). This was my father's order. Yes, it was **one of** his orders.

Now, I had to meet and study with new friends. They might be older or younger than me. Yukio was an example. He was just fifteen and he was able to become a teacher in this Academy. It was hard to believe, but this time, I forced myself to believe it.

"Hello, everyone."- Yukio stepped in the classroom first- "Quiet, please."- A moment of silent. I wondered how he could do it. He was younger than me, but he really had something special inside him- "Today, we will have a new student. I would like to introduce him."- "Him", I knitted my brows. That word hurt me a little.

"My name is Minato Yashimiro."- I came in and stood next to Yukio. _When_ _introducing yourself in front of many people, don't forget a smile_- that was my mother has told me before I attended True Cross Academy, so I make a soft smile- "I'm going to study with everyone here today. Please take care of me."

I was nervous and forgot the way that I should talk. _"Please take care of me"_- Only girls said that. I looked at all the students in this small class. It had only nine students and none of them noticed what I just said. What a relief. _There are three girls, one of them wearing kimono. Others are boys and they look not friendly much_. What I wanted to explain was I didn't have any experience to make friend with boys. The reason, you asked?

I guessed I must tell the truth.

_**I am a girl**_**. **

_And my real body is sealed away by a demon_. To be simpler, I have changed into a boy- changed into the creature that I hate second.

_It is all because of that "tragic day"_.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

**PS: Feel free to drop a review. I know that I am not good at writing humours story. And Chapter 2: Tragic Day is coming next! I have to check grammars before posting it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tragic Day

**I will be back to continue "Seven Days" after uploading "It can't be happened"- Chapter 2. I have a very tight schedule, so the new Chapter of this story may be posted on Sunday or Monday next week.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** "No, I can't believe this happened to me!"- Minako shouted. To lift the curse on her body, she must become an Exorcist and do it by herself. More importantly, she will stay with other boy students. So what really happened to her? What will she do next?

**Chapter 2****: Tragic Day.**

**-The "Tragic Day"-**

I called it "tragic day".

Because of that day, everything in my life has changed. The first thing was my appearance. When I returned home, I had a big ugly scar on my left chest. Looking at it, you might know where my heart was in my body. My mother had a hard time to make a simple conversation with me, because I didn't look like her daughter anymore. More importantly, she didn't yell or complain me like she always did. I asked to myself. Would she act this every day if I was born as a boy in the beginning?

I remembered the time when my mother was mad at me because I played games and stayed at home too much. How I loved her voice back then, because that was the way she loved me. She was always worried about my future. She was the only who stood by my side when I had problems, but now, she couldn't do it anymore.

My father came home and he decided that I must become an Exorcist. He took the chance that I was not his daughter anymore to force me to do what he wished. That greedy man wanted a son who would lead Yashimiro clan- a clan of traveling Exorcists. He believed a girl would never fulfill what he dreamt.

"_This weak girl was not something I has been looking for."_- He told me that when I was just six year-old. He thought I would never understand it. However, that man was wrong. I knew all everything because I have heard what people in clan talking about me and my mother. _"It's a shame"_- They just kept repeating those words. In the beginning, they all wanted to see a boy, not a girl. That was why my mother and I were left behind.

I have learnt how to use swords and guns when I was young, around seven or eight year-old. Of course, I couldn't use them. They were quite heavy and the training was too hard for a little girl to do it. In the end, they gave up teaching me. They were very disappointed. I knew. I always made everyone disappoint. I believed I was born not to become an Exorcist. I had my own dream, but I haven't known it. Someday, I would realize what I must do. That would be my dream.

However, I was always thinking this would be my fault. If I have been a boy, my mother wouldn't have suffered. Touching my mother's tears, a same wish appeared in my head- "I wish to be a boy."- I would be stronger to help my mother's work and no one would complain or look down on us. My father would come back and we would be a family again. Moreover, boys had few problems than girl. They didn't care much about clothes, appearance or have stomachache every month like girls. It might be my dream- my biggest dream.

It was eight o' clock that night.

I forgot to buy shampoo for my mother. I was always forgetful. Mother hasn't come home yet, so I took this chance to run to the nearest shop. I hoped they were still opening in this hour. The moment I stepped out and walked on the road, I noticed something strange immediately. The lights were suddenly turned off. Everything was in silent. No one was around me. I felt cold, but I wasn't scared. I thought it might be a black out, so I tried to run to the main street as fast as I could.

Next thing happened was something followed me.

It might be a thief! That was I thought. I was just a weak girl! If a thief caught me, how could I defense myself? I didn't carry anything to help me as a weapon. I called for help, but it was useless. There was nobody on the street. It was very strange! This time, I was in panic. The wish shouted in my mind again- _"If I have been a boy, I would have had more strength to teach this thief a lesson!"_

A strong and cold hand grabbed my legs behind. It made me fall down. And then, I saw a hand with claws slashed my chest. Blood ripped from it, I felt cold and warm at the same moment. It was too dark to see the face of the creature attacked me. However, I could hear clearly what that creature whispered to my ears:

"I will grant your wish. In exchange, I will take your real body, little girl."- The mysterious creature chuckled. His claws were full with my blood. It was full with the red color- "I will seal your body and treat it kindly. If you want to take it back, why don't you try to find and kill me? It will be more interesting!"

The next thing I knew, I was unconscious. Fortunately, I was alive. That meant in the beginning, that creature didn't have a purpose to kill me. It wanted my body. The question was "Why"? Why would it want the body of a weak and stupid girl like me? I wasn't beautiful. I was bad at all sports. My body didn't have any special.

So why would the creature want it badly?

* * *

><p><strong>-Reality-<strong>

I couldn't believe my wish came true and it was granted by a demon.

Actually, it called "Mashou". Both my father and the principal of True Cross Academy explained it to me. It meant I heard this information twice, so I understood clearly. The demon must have placed a cursed on me, and in Exorcist's language, it was "Mashou". "Mashou" helped me to see demons, but for me, it increased my special ability which I would tell you later. When I was young, I really hate demons! They looked all gross! I really didn't want to mess with them. I couldn't believe that I must study to become an Exorcist now.

"Minato, please pick your seat. Our lesson today is going to begin."- Yukio said while he was taking out a book in his bag. It was hard to say that he could become a teacher at this young age. I looked around my classroom and realized I was the oldest and tallest person in this small place.

"Yes."

I nodded. I used to sit near the black board because I wore glasses. _Now, I don't need them_. The change of my body might be the reason of it. The first table in front of teacher's desk has had two students already, so I chose the second one. _This is just my old habit and of course, it's hard to change_.

While Yukio was preparing the lesson on the board, the short hair girl wearing kimono turned back to me. The first thing she noticed about me was my sword. At first, I thought she would be scared, but she just smiled and introduced herself:

"Hello, my name is Shiemi Moriyama."- _She is a shy person_. I could see that by looking at her face like she used all her courage to talk with me. If I were a girl, things would be more easily for Shiemi- "I see that you have a sword like Rin, too."

"I'm Rin Okumura."- The black hair boy sat next to Shiemi turned back. I have heard about him from Yukio. My first expression for him only had one word. _"Strange"_. _Rin has pointed ears and canine tooth. He looks very different from his twin brother- Yukio, more active and powerful. His appearance reminded me of a vampire_- "I carry a sword, but I can't use it."- He sighed- "Do you know how to use it, Yashimiro?"- However, the way he talked was friendlier than his brother.

"You can call me Minato."- I replied and put Masamune next to me. _I rarely talk with boys, so I'm not sure what to say next. _I decided to act normally. _That is the best way for me now_. I hoped it would work because I wanted to have new friends badly- "Yes, I can use sword. If you want, I can teach you some moves."

"Are you sure about it?"- Rin asked and I only answered with a nod- "Thanks! You are really a big help."- He agreed more quickly than I thought. Then, he had to speak with low voice so that Yukio couldn't hear it- "No one around here knows how to wear a sword so I have a trouble with it. Let's meet after class, shall we? I will give you a tour around this school."

For a moment, I was surprised because of Rin's smile. It made my heart thump a little.

His smile had something really special. _I don't know what just happened to me, but for me, that is the most beautiful smile in this world I have ever seen_.

_**I'm a girl, after all**_. _Nothing can change about it_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span>** **Feel free to drop reviews. I accept both good and bad reviews, so I will know how to make my story more interesting. Now I have to wait for fourth volume Blue Manga Exorcist!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Talk

**Dear all readers and reviewers, I'm very happy if you are still reading and enjoying my stories. I give my special thanks to all who reviewed, especially Steezy Chink and Yami Ryuu-chan, those two favorited my story first. And of course, I don't forget who also favorited "It can't be happened". Thank you very much!**

**I'm still writing "Seven Days", but it will take a longer time to finish it completely (because I'm stuck at some important scene .''. My English is still not good), so please enjoy "It can't be happened" first, Ok?**

**Thanks for your reading and I hope you enjou this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** Minako must change her name to Minato because of a terrible curse. Now everyone have to call "his", not "her" anymore. Our main character really hates demons, so will he be able get along with his new friends when a son of Satan is studying with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**: Night Talk.**

Twin brothers Okumura were in their room quietly. While Yukio was reading his book, Rin had to finish his homework. Both of them were sitting in front of their own table. None of them wanted to start a conversation. Sometimes, Rin glimpsed at his brother nervously. He didn't know how to answer the questions in his textbook and he knew Yukio would never give him the answer so he just returned back to the homework with unpleasant face.

"You have become friend with Minato, haven't you?"- Yukio suddenly asked- "I saw you were with him after today classes."

"Yes."- Rin turned up his eyes and look at his brother- "He is a nice person and friendlier than any guys in our class."- Then, the boy gave out a sigh and told the truth how he felt about his new friend. He thought he should tell Yukio soon- "There is something very different about him. The way Minato talks and his behavior bring to me a strange feeling. I mean..."- Rin finished his sentence with hesitation- "It's hard to explain, but I feel comfortable when staying with him."

"Is that so?"- Yukio knitted his brows. He has expected this kind of answer from his stupid brother. At least, his brother would have never known the truth about this new student unless someone told him. Now, the secret about Minato should be kept safe- "Comfortable?"- The glassed- brother mumbled; so **Rin also felt the same way as him**. _"If Minato was a girl, would I have this same feeling, too?"_ He suddenly wondered about it.

_Only two people in this huge Academy know Minato's true identify_. Mephisto was the first one, he was the second.

"Hey, where are you going?"- Rin curiously asked when he saw his brother standing up and opening the door to leave this room without saying any words- "Don't tell me you have a mission at this hour."

"I'm going to Minato's room."- Yukio answered while he was still holding the door knob- "Minato is new here, so I want to know if he is doing good or not. He may have some questions about our classes today. As a teacher, I should look after him."

"I'm going, too! There is something I want to ask him!"- The pointed- ears boy quickly left his chair and followed his twin brother before Yukio could say something. For Rin, this was the best way to run away from his homework. He was sick of doing it. Moreover, he had a good reason to see Minato.

Yukio only sighed like he was expected that Rin would never stay in his room alone.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Minato lives on the same floor."- Rin said while he was walking slowly with Yukio to find Minato's room- "I heard from him that he doesn't have any roommate. Is he a special case like us, too?"<p>

"I have no idea."- Yukio told his brother a lie. He knew the reason very clearly and he has prepared an answer for this question- "However, we shouldn't ask him about it. It may be involved in his family's problem. Minato's father is a strict Exorcist. He has kept his son for seventeen years until Minato attended to this Academy. Minato must become the best Exorcist if he wants his father accepting his existence. The relationship between him and his father is complicated. You must not mention it in front of Minato, Ok?"

"It sounds crazy!"- Rin was so surprised about the story that he couldn't say anything. He also tried to find suitable words to continue the conversation but he failed, so he just kept quiet until they reached Minato's room. Yukio had no reason to know what his brother was thinking, that was why he acted like nothing happened.

"Minato, are you there? Can we come in? I'm Yukio."- The glasses- boy knocked the door and asked politely. Rin was behind him and the young boy wondered why they just opened the door and took a peek inside because they were all boys. There didn't need to be so formal.

_**Yukio knows Minato is a girl. **_He decided to remain in silent.

"Good evening, Yukio."- After five minutes of waiting, Minato finally opened the door and let them in- "Hello, Rin. I see that you are always with your brother."- The red hair boy smiled. There was a sandwich in his hand - "When I was young, I wanted to have an older brother. Yeah, it's a wish and it will never happen because I was born first."

"Good joke, Minato."- Rin laughed- "Are you eating? I hope that we came to visit you in the right time."

"Don't worry, I'm just hungry."- Then Minato quickly finished his sandwich by only two bites- "I haven't clean this room yet because my mother delivered many things in our house to me. It's a bit mess around here, so choose where you can seat."- He put some of his books and manga comics to the right corner to have a free space for his guests- "Do you want to drink something? I will go to the nearest vending machine and buy them. Eating late meal made me thirsty."

"You still don't know much about this place, do you? You may get lost, so I will go buy for you."- The pointed- ears boy suddenly volunteered- "What do you want to drink, both of you?"

"Is that so? Then can you buy for me Peach Juice? I will pay for you later."- Said Minato.

"You are acting strange today."- Yukio corrected his glasses and gave a comment about his brother behavior- "Well, I will take two bottles of mineral water. Don't forget anything, Nii-san."- He had to remind Rin because his stupid brother didn't have a good memory. _That is why he always writes down what he needs on the paper and gave it to Rin when he wants Rin to go to supermarket._

"I know! Don't go anywhere, Ok?"- Then Rin left quickly. Everyone could tell that he was trying to hide something. However, they didn't bother to ask him.

Finally, Minato and Yukio had their own private space.

* * *

><p>"Rin is a good brother, isn't he?"- I looked at Yukio's eyes and said- "You guys may look different from each other, but you and Rin are definitely twin brothers."<p>

"Actually, you will see that he is an annoying person if you get close enough to him."- Yukio decided to sit on the floor while I was sitting crossed- leg on my bed- "Staying in a big room like this is a bit lonely, I think."

I looked around my room. It had four beds, three big boxes which stored my manga books and one small round table in the left corner. I have put my laptop and my bag on it. _I can't live without that small computer_. It was my birthday present from my mother. She knew that I really wanted to have one, so she has saved her money for two years to buy for me. My father hasn't bought anything for me yet. He only gave me Masamune. In fact, he stole everything from me.

He forced me to leave my mother behind. He forced me to live in a new life. Because of "tragic day", I must change my name to Minato. And none of my old friends and neighbors knew Minato's existence. I couldn't wear my favorite clothes anymore because they were female clothes. I loved collecting ribbons and hair bands like normal girls, now I had to give up. So what could I do in this form?

_As a boy, I am more powerful_. And that's all. I still had no idea what benefits I could get.

However, there was once time I wished to be more powerful. I wished to become a boy.

"You're right."- I nodded- "That's why I want to make a mess in this place to feel less lonely. Tell you the truth, I hate cleaning. I put everything in the way I like."- A sad smile suddenly appeared on my face- "You don't need to worry about me, Yukio. I prefer in this way. I know that you are trying your best to find a cure for me, but this is my problem."

_**This may not a curse, because it is my wish.**_

"I do what I think is right."- Yukio replied. His eyes were serious- "And yes, I'm worried about you. Although your appearance is a boy, your mind is still a girl. Do you feel uncomfortable when people treat you as a boy, not a girl? What do you prefer?"

"You have a point."- I sighed and closed my eyes for few minutes. Neither of us spoke, until I raised my voice first- "I don't know what to say but thank you. From now on, you and Rin are welcome to come in my room. This room is too big for a single person to stay."- Although Yukio has turned to other direction with his right hand covering his face, I still saw Yukio's cheek went red when he heard that he can visit me anytime- "I'm a same as you guys now. There is nothing special and related to girls in here. If I don't act like a man, other students will notice that I'm a gay or a weird person!"

"I'm home!"- The door suddenly wide opened and Rin appeared with things he needed to buy. Luckily, he didn't hear anything I just said- "Here is your mineral water."- The black hair boy threw two bottles at his brother's hands, but he came close to me and placed my peach juice on my hand- "You like drinking this, right?"

"Yes, it's my favorite."- I nodded.

"You will never grow up, Nii- san."- Yukio gave out a sigh while he was trying to open the bottle and drinking it- "Anyway, you should return to your room and finish your homework. Don't forget to prepare the lesson because we will have an exam tomorrow about my subject."

"What?"- Rin shouted- "I have never heard of this!"

"Yukio told this at the end of our classes today. You probably didn't hear it."- I tried to make Rin calm down. Standing up, I moved to the round table and picked my back bag- "Well, do you want to study together? I may help you to cover some important things for the exam."

"You just came to study today, and you want to do the exam?"- Both twin brothers were very surprised. Yukio said- "You don't need to do it, Minato. It may be hard for you."

"Don't worry. I have taken many notes about what you will give in the test tomorrow, Yukio. I can understand few of them. I will be fine."- I smiled to convince them. _I'm pretty confident to deal with important tests and exams_- "So what is in your mind, Rin?"- I also turned to Yukio and asked- "Do you want to help us, teacher?"

Rin agreed quickly. However, it took Yukio for over three minutes to accept my request. _I really have no idea what these boys are thinking, but become friend with them is quite fun. I enjoy it_.

And I didn't forget to drink my Peach Juice that Rin has bought for me. It _**was sweeter than usual**_. _I don't know why I am feeling like that_. More importantly, Rin never asked that I should pay him the money back.

_What am I thinking? At least for now, I must not feel like this._

_**I love sweet things, because I am still a girl.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>PS:<span> I finally have my fourth volume of Blue Exorcist manga. I'm dying in happiness! I will try my best to improve the my story.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Smell

**_Sorry for the very late update because I have to prepare to go back school soon. Please enjoy yourself. Thank your for reading my story!_**

**_Note: I think I should make Rin change into a girl, too. I have found some Artwork abour Rin's "genderbenber" problem. Oh God, he looks so cute as a girl! Many people say he is the "genderbender" of BlackRockShooter. I guess I will write a cross- over BlueExorcist and BlackRockShooter soon. You can visit my Art Gallery through my Prolife to enjoy some BlueExorcist Arts._**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be ha<strong>**ppened**

**Summary:** Minako must change her name to Minato because of a terrible curse. Now everyone have to call "his", not "her" anymore. Our main character really hates demons, so will he be able get along with his new friends when a son of Satan is studying with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**: Strange Smell.**

"You really made everyone in class surprise."- Yukio commented- "Especially, Suguro and Izumo were admired you. If you go back to class now, you can hear they are talking about you."

I scratched my hair and decided not to say anything. Yukio's class was the last one. I had to admit his test was a real trouble. If he hasn't helped me, I would have had no idea to solve all the questions. During the test, I could see Bon and Shiemi were quite confident. They did the exam very fast and had some time to check it over. Rin was opposite. He seemed to have a difficult time to answer all tasks in the paper. I knew what he felt. Rin was not a person who wanted to study only in books.

Yukio and I went to the school cafeteria first. Most of the students still stayed in their classroom to ask and review some difficult questions in the test, including Rin. _Checking to see how many questions that you have answered right, I hate doing it_. The test was done. The teacher had everyone's papers. If you knew that you have done it wrong, you could do nothing to change it. _Time can't go back_.

Let's me tell you a bit how I have changed since I got this new body.

I could remember how I was surprised when I figured out I have changed my gender. People called it as "gender-bender". I was both sad and happy, I thought. However, the most annoying problem was when I had to go to toilet. I didn't know how to use the toilet in the boy's way! Of course, my mother had no idea. Father refused telling me. I guessed he was embarrassed, too. Now, I could it well but it gave me weird feeling.

_And yes, I am still interested in boys_. You should know how happy I was when I saw there were many good- looking boys in my Exorcist class. Luckily, I was able to hide it. _Rin is very cute and active. Yukio is mature, it' hard to find a man like Yukio in these days. Shima is kind of my type. Suguro and Konekomaru is both kind person. The sadly problem is that I can't ask them for a date_. That the reason why I tried my best to focus on studying to forget those problems.

"Teacher, there is something that I want to ask you."- I decided to put the end of my silly thought because I had an important question to ask Yukio before he went to eat his lunch.

"The classes were over. You can call me normally. I prefer like that"- The young teacher turned back with a soft smile- "What is it, Minato?"

"Well, I would like to make sure about this problem."- I paused for a few seconds to look around. There was no one in the hall right now. That was good because I didn't want anyone to hear about my conversation with Yukio- "Is it safe to study in a classroom which has Goblins inside?"

"Everyone in our class has told you already?"- Yukio was quite surprised- "You don't need to worry much."- He started to explain- "Goblins rarely appear in bright area which has many humans. Moreover, they are a low- level type of demon. It's easy to deal with them. We use that classroom to teach students to understand more about demons."

"Thank you, Yukio. I really don't know about it."- After noting down the short lecture, I gave out a slight sigh- "I know that I have nothing to worry, but I can't stand with Goblin's smell. It's so stink! I'm not sure how many Goblins are there in our classroom. It may be around sixty or more. I guess I have to get along with this problem."- I put my left hand on Yukio's shoulder- "Please forget my stupid question. I will return to my room to change my clothes. You should go to eat lunch first. Don't wait for me."

* * *

><p><strong>-Same day- Evening-<strong>

In the end, I didn't eat lunch at all.

I didn't want to eat anything. Now, my stomach was groaning and my head was dizzy. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:00 PM. I have done all of the homework today and had nothing to do now. I could go to internet to download some new manga stories and Doujinshis for girls only. After five minute to think, I decided to turn on my laptop and enjoyed the fun alone.

"Hey, Minato!"- The door was opened and Rin appeared so suddenly like a ghost. I quickly closed the website page about Doujinshis while Rin was walking closer- "Yukio and I had a long discussion. He was talking so much that I couldn't remember anything he told me at all."- Rin gave out a slight sigh- "Anyway, I'm sorry to trouble you but can we get back to our sword practice yesterday? I have borrowed two wooden swords like you asked."

I took the wooden sword from Rin. I couldn't blame him for entering girl's room without knocking the door. _I have to get along with this problem_.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I'm bored now, too. Let's go to the back yard of our dorm and have some fun."- I nodded and stood up. I would leave manga stories for tonight. Since I became a boy, I have been very active lately. Back then, I only sat on my computer and did nothing more. I rarely went outside to play with friends, too. I was a lazy girl, I admitted it.

"Minato, can I ask you this?"- Rin suddenly asked hesitantly. His strange question made me a bit surprise- "Do you smell anything from me?"

"No, I don't."- I shook my head- "Why do you ask? Don't tell me that you haven't had a bath yet."

"You are right."- Rin laughed innocently- "Well, I will take a shower after we finish our practice. Want to go together, Minato?"

"I will think about it later."- I smiled and locked the door.

_Am I going to take a bath with Rin?_ If _I go to the bathroom with him, I may meet other guys, too_. _Deep inside my heart, I really want to do with it_. _However, my mind rejects doing it_. _It sounds so complicated that I can't decide_. I could feel my face was going hotter and hotter when I was thinking about seeing naked boys. _Alright, I am not a good girl_. _Wait, I am a boy right now_! _Anyway, what should I do_?

"What happened to you, Minato?"- Rin shouted when I was slamming my head to the wall- "Why did you do this? Is it hurt?"

"I'm fine, Rin. Don't worry!"- Trying to make a cheerful smile, I was slowly wiping blood on my forehead- "I saw a cockroach on the wall so I decided to kill it by my head."

That was the ugliest joke I have ever made. Rin didn't believe in what I said. He still looked at me with his worrying eyes. I just wanted to yell "Stop looking at me like that!" However, I managed to control myself again after slamming my head. Those dirty minds have gone away, and I was not sure if they would come back again. They _may haunt me again as long as I am with Rin right now_. _Do I need to tell everyone that how cute Rin is_?

"Let's go."- I suddenly grabbed Rin's hand. And I have forgotten it again. _Rin is a boy, not a girl so I can't behavior like a girl in front of him_- "I'm sorry."- I apologized and let go his hand. _What is wrong with me today_?

"What are you talking about?"- Rin said like there was nothing wrong about holding hands between boys- "Come on, don't waste our time here!"- Rin smiled and this time, he grabbed my hand tightly.

_I realized my hands are bigger than Rin_. _However, as a girl, I still like my hands smaller_.

* * *

><p>"You've never told me that Minato has this special ability."- Yukio complaint through his cell phone- "What will happen if Minato finds out my brother is the son of Satan?"<p>

"Calm down, Yukio."- Mephisto replied. The principal thought this conversation should not be continued by using telephones, but Yukio wanted an answer now- "You don't need to worry. If Minato says that he smells something strange from Rin, you can tell him that Rin is using some kind of perfume. He still has no idea that Demon can born as human- form."

"I have told Rin about it, but I'm sure he wasn't listening at all."- The young teacher sighed- "If my brother's secret is found out, I will find a way. I hope you prepare for that situation, sir Mephisto."

"Of course I do."- Mephisto chuckled- "I guess you have to look after Minato, too. Anyway, why you don't ask yourself how Minato can have that ability?"- A paused of silent before the principal continued- "Humans can't see Demons nor smell them, so there is an explanation that Minato may be a Demon. We are still not certain about it because Yashimiro family refuses to answer. Well, you should relax. There is nothing to worry about it now."

_Another burden is on Yukio's shoulders_. He could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> It's getting more interesting. I just feel like that *_*. It's not usually that I can think/make up this kind of story. Please review if you really like this Chapter. Thank you!~**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Demon Sword Muramasa

**I'm sorry that Chapter 5 may be a mess, because I typed too fast to check all the grammars. I'm quite busy because I still have preparation for college. My (annoying) mother doesn't stop talking about this problem _. Anyway, if you find out many mistakes, please tell me so I will spend some time to fix it. And lately, I think I really like to write school life story. It's very easy and we have many unexpected events. **

**Thanks for your reading. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** Minako must change her name to Minato because of a terrible curse. Now everyone have to call "his", not "her" anymore. Our main character really hates demons, so will he be able get along with his new friends when a son of Satan is studying with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**: Second Demon Sword- Muramasa.**

I haven't used Masamune yet.

Rin and I used wooden swords to practice together. Rin was totally fresh. He didn't know anything about swords, so I have given him a long lecture about it before we moved to the exercise. Anyway, Rin learnt fast so there was no problem for me. I guessed at least, he was more interested in sword lesson than any subjects in our classes. I was the only one who always woke him up during classes. I had to admit studying Exorcist in class without putting into effect was so boring, but that didn't mean I wanted to meet any Demons soon.

"Is Minato here?"- A teacher suddenly appeared when I was in Yukio's class. I quickly stood up to response. Without any words to everyone in the small room, the teacher walked to my table and placed in my hands a sword- "Your father delivered this to you. I only have duty to give it to his son. This sword called Muramasa. That's all I know."

Then, the teacher quickly left the room before I could say thank. He was really like a wind, suddenly appeared and disappeared. I looked at the new sword. It didn't have any different than Masamune. _Both of them are Demon Swords_. _They are very dangerous swords_. Father sent this to me because he wanted me to use both two swords. Was he insane? Controlling the demon's power in one sword was enough for me, now I had to control two devil's powers!

The bell rang. It meant the classes were over. It was time for lunch, but nobody moved. All of them were looking at me and my new sword, even Yukio.

"That is Muramasa, isn't it?"- Bon raised his voice first. He was the one who broke the silence in the classroom. I thought people have sealed that sword away for a long time! The darkness inside of this sword is extremely powerful. Is it safe to touch it with your bare hands?"

"If it was dangerous, I would die five minutes ago."- I answered to calm down my friends- "I'm sure my father has sealed the power of Muramasa. I will ask him the reason why he sent this sword to me later."- I quickly grabbed my back bag and Masamune- "Anyway, you guys should go to eat lunch. I will see you tomorrow."

I left my classroom and still felt the moment of silence behind me. Yukio would find the way to help them back to themselves, I thought. Bon was right. Holding Muramasa was not a good idea. Rumors said this cursed sword would bring death to the user, so my father wanted his child to die or something? _I really don't understand what that man is planning_.

"Minato, wait!"- I stopped immediately because of Rin and Yukio's voices- "Why are you running so fast?"

"You should stay a bit far from me."- I warned- "I don't know if Muramasa will affect something on you two."

"Right now, I feel fine. You don't need to worry about us."- Yukio answered and Rin nodded- "What are you going to do with Muramasa? This is not a normal sword. You can send back to your father until you have a right answer from him."

"You have a good idea."- I spent over five minutes thinking of Yukio's suggestion. Looking at both Masamune and Muramasa in my hands, I answered in very low voice- "However, I want to use Muramasa."- Rin and Yukio were very surprised with my decision- "Father didn't tell me anything, so that means he put me into a situation that I have to use two swords. I will accept this challenge."- I make a soft smile- "I'm going to unleash Muramasa even though you will refuse it, Yukio. And Rin, I can't give you any sword lesson today. I'm sorry."

"What are you thinking?"- Rin yelled- "Of course, I will go with you. If something happens to you, I can be right there to help you! Am I right?"

"My brother is right, Minato."- Yukio agreed. His eyes were serious- "If the Demon's power inside the sword controls you, I will try my best to get rid of it for you. You mustn't do this alone."

"I can't believe that you are going to help me."- I mumbled. Both Yukio and Rin looked so determined that I couldn't refuse their request- "Ok, let's find a quiet place and try this out."

* * *

><p><strong>-Same day- Afternoon-<strong>

I felt very nervous.

This back yard only had Yukio, Rin and me. Rin had to make sure that nobody would come inside this place while his twin brother was preparing his guns and some important medicines. It didn't like he was going to kill me, but I still felt uneasy. That was why I turned my back against him. Trying to pretend that twin brother Okumura weren't there, I slowly unleashed the sword. I hold it very tightly. My heart skipped very fast and it stopped when I heard a strange voice:

"How strange you are. I can see that you are a very interesting young studentl. Raizo Yashimiro decided to make you become my next Master."

"Is that your voice, Muramasa? Or am I talking with a Ghost?"- I asked and stopped pulling the sword. _Raizo Yashimiro is my full father's name_- "You have acquaintance with him?"

"Yes, I have known him since you wasn't born."- The voice replied with a laugh- "You can call me Muramasa or whatever. I don't really care. The thing I care most is if you have enough strength to control my power, kid. Can you use both of my brother and me?"

"Masamune, you said?"- I grinned nervously- "I have a choice to drop you away, Muramasa. However, I haven't done that. Your duty is giving me your power, and my mission is finding the way to use it. You don't need to tell me. It wastes of time."

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?"- I could hear Muramasa's sigh. _A sword can sigh_? This went a bit far than I could imagine. I didn't say anything so Muramasa could continue his lecture- "Your father hasn't used me yet. Do you know that? He only has ability to hold Masamune. I still stay with Yashimiro's family because he promised that his child has enough courage to use me."

"Stop it already, Muramasa!"- I ordered because I ran out of patience. His voice sounded like my mother's comlaint. _And I hate it so badly_- "You are talking too much. I am your Master now. If I'm not capable to control you, you can curse me or kill me. Remember that we just met. You don't know anything about me, so how can you know if I am not the right person? Answer that to me!"

"Calm down."- Muramasa changed his attitude- "You are right, kid. I'm sorry. I am too bored to get into the problem. Ok, I will let you touch me. And in exchange, I want to test you something. Can you hold the sword more than five minutes if I unleash some power of mine?"

A surge of strange power was coming from the cursed blade. I felt like it could blow me away or cut all my body into pieces. I bitted my lips and used all my strength to grab tightly Muramasa by my both hands. If I could continue this in five minutes, I had the right to use this sword. This was my only chance.

"Close the blade, Minato!"- Rin shouted. I could hear Rin's footsteps running to me, but he was stopped by the great pulse from Muramasa.

Was five minutes passed? I felt nothing. My body was hurt. My hands were cold. I felt like I was falling into the deep abyss creating by the cursed sword. Soon enough, I saw only darkness. My breath became heavier and heavier. Exhausted, I decided to drop the sword. Strangely, my hands didn't move like I thought. They were completely freezing. My body temperature was lower and lower. _Am I dying?_"

"Get hold of yourself! Can you listen to me?"

It was Yukio's voice. I started. The glasses boy was standing in front of me. He was very worried. He didn't point one of his guns to my forehead like I had imagined. Slowly, he touched my hands and tried to pull my fingers away from the sword. Muramasa was finally dropped on the ground. I realized I had closed the blade just like Rin said.

I didn't hear Muramasa's voice in my head. It might end, for now.

* * *

><p>"Rin, you don't need to carry me on your back. I can walk!"- I mumbled. Anyway, I was a bit surprise because Rin could carry someone bigger than him without having a sweat.<p>

"Stupid, Minato."- Rin disagreed to let me down- "For a moment ago, you looked like you were going to die in front of our eyes! Moreover, you broke your arm. I will carry you like this back to our dorm. Yukio went there first to prepare treatment for you, so you will be fine!"- Muramasa's power made one of my arms broken. I wasn't panic or surprised much because I was expected this situation. At least, that sword didn't move by its own to cut my arm. Bon was right. Next time, I would use something to touch Muramasa.

"Just do what you want."

I sighed. In fact, I was happy. It would be happier if I returned to my normal body. My left hand touched Rin's shoulder. Strangely, he didn't mind a boy touching him. From this close distance, I could smell Rin's hair. It was good, that was all I could say. I guessed I would never forget his scene. Suddenly, I wish I could be with him for a bit longer. Of course, I didn't want Rin to know what I felt. _You should know how difficult for me when I always tries my best to get rid of those "dirty minds"_. I didn't want Rin call me a crazy guy or something similar.

"You can't use your right arm. I think it's such a pain because you will have difficulties to do everything with only one arm."- Rin commented.

"You are worried, aren't you?"- I tried to ask innocently. Luckily, I was on Rin's back so he could not see my face.

"Of course I am."- He nodded- "I have made up my mind. I will come to your room every morning to carry your bag until you are recovered. You can't refuse, Minato."

"You don't give me a chance to say "No"?"- I chuckled.

"I know you are the type that always working by yourself."- Rin might have a point, so I let him continue- "Friends should help each other. I mean... Am I your friend?"

"I see."- A moment of hesitation for me. I couldn't answer by a nod because we couldn't see our faces now. I gave out a slight sight and put my left arm around Rin's neck to hold him a bit more tightly- "Yes, we are friends."

Then, the conversation stopped. Both of us might have too many things to discuss, but we couldn't choose anything to start.

I guessed if my right arm hasn't broken, I wouldn't have had a chance to be with Rin like this. I would give my thanks to Muramasa later. That stupid sword wasn't bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> Just I told you everyone in the last Chapter that I may change Rin to a girl. Anyway, that means our story will have two paths. One path is very normal, a relationship between a girl and a boy (who has "genderbender" problem). The second path is a strange relationship, between boys (which can be considered as Yaoi/Shounei, but it's not completely because our main character original is a girl!). Which would you like to choose? Or else I will write both two paths (LOL).**


	6. Chapter 6: No way I can summon anything

**I'm sorry for the delay! I am busy with my homework and school stuffs. I'm going to choose a dorm to study and many things have happened to me! Well, it's not like I have to decide soon. Let's get back to the story! Do you notice that my story style sounds like a Game? Actually, if you know how to do, you can turn this story into a Game. Visual Novel or RPG Game is good. Anyway, I'm trying to touch Black Rock Shooter The Game now! Soon or later, we will also have Blue Exorcist Game on PSP!**

**This Chapter, I added a new character. Please discover it by yourself by reading Chapter 6! I'm going to draw my character Minato soon and upload it on DeviantArt. I hope I can do that! **

**Sorry if I make any mistake in this Chapter. **

****Please enjoy yourself and thanks for reading this. ****

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** Minako must change her name to Minato because of a terrible curse. Now everyone have to call "his", not "her" anymore. Our main character really hates demons, so will he be able get along with his new friends when a son of Satan is studying with him?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span> No way I can summon anything.**

"Hey, Minato!"- Just as the promised was made yesterday, Rin came to my room to carry my bag. This time, he knocked the door which made me kind of surprise- "Are you ready for school? I heard from Yukio that today we will have a special class, so we mustn't miss it. It's a bit important."

"Important, he said?"- I asked while giving my study bag to Rin. About two swords, I was carrying it as usual. Rin looked worried when he saw that I still had them by my side. However, he decided to say nothing because he also had a mysterious sword which I've never seen he used it.

"I guess it's about some exams."- Rin muttered- "I really don't like it! No matter how hard I try, I always end up at bad mark."

"I think it because you often sleep in class."- I chuckled and that made Rin speechless, so I too this chance to continue teasing him- "You sit next to a girl, you know. I wonder what Shiemi thinks about you when you're dozen during lectures."

"There is nothing between Shiemi and me, Minato!"- Suddenly, Rin shouted- "Let me tell you this. She is just a friend. I don't care what she's feeling about me. Why should I care about it?"

"If you cared, you wouldn't sleep in class."- Giving out a slight right, I mumbled- "I'm sorry. I just want to tease you, but it seems that I failed. I'm really not good at this."

"You have never teased anyone?"- Rin knitted his brows.

"Yeah, it sounds annoying."- Scratching my hair, I nodded- "When I was young, I was too naïve to bully anyone."

"You are the same as Yukio!"- Rin laughed. Yukio was shy when he was little, too? _It is hard to believe it because he is a very strict teacher now_. _No one can make fun of him_. The pointed ears boy explained more to me- "I was the one who always protected him from the other kids. Now you can see that he is like an old man. Teasing, eh? Well, I often tease Yukio a lot. He looks serious, but he also has some weak points."- Unexpected, Rin stopped to look at me. His eyes were a bit different- "Well, I don't mind if you tease me so you don't need to sorry next time."

"Are you sure?"- I asked with low voice.

"Yes."- The young boy nodded and gave me a cheerful smile- "If it makes you happy, I will accept it."

"The way you are talking now is so weird."- I muttered. Looking at Rin, I could feel that both of us have something changed. To hide that thought, I moved to another topic quickly- "Anyway, let's hurry or else we will be late for class."- And Rin had no objection with this.

* * *

><p>"That sword is still with you?"- Bon asked and his voice somehow sounded angry- "Do you remember what I told you yesterday? All users of Muramasa only have one ending. They are dead."<p>

"I'm fine, Bon! I'm still here, right?"- I tried to make him calm down. I knew that Bon was worried about his friend, but he didn't know how to show it- "I broke my right arm because I was careless, nothing to do with Muramasa."

"If that sword harms you, I will break it by my bare hands."- Rin said innocently. Bon, Shima and Miwa thought he was just kidding. However, I was sure that he would do it if I was in trouble again- "Anyway, I'm going to be a Knight. I will train very hard for this! You also choose Knight, Minato?"

"He doesn't have any choice!"- Shima giggled while he was looking at two boys who were carrying swords- "I can see that Minato is good at fighting with sword, too. That title is best for him. If something happens for our mission, you guys are the one who will go to fight first! We are counting on you!"

"That is not nice, Shima!"- Miwa complained- "Don't worry. We can all do this together for the authorization exam."

"I'm not going to work with this guy!"- Bon mumbled and his eyes were directed toward Rin. I didn't know what exactly happened between those two about the reason why they always fought each other. They might misunderstand something. Anyway, I didn't want to involve it. _Staying in this body for over one week, I still have hard time to understand these boys' thoughts_. _They can start a war easily like girls do_.

"Minato, your right arm is broken. Can you write with your left hand?"- Rin asked me with his surprising eyes when he saw me holding a pen in my left hand- "You don't need to push yourself. I can write for you."

"It's Ok."- I nodded and began writing- "I can use my left hand. I haven't told you that I can use both of my hands? I was left- handed back then. My mother was the one who taught me to use my right hand."

"Impressive!"- Bon muttered- "I guess it's easy for you to use two swords at the same time. Now I understand why your father gave you both Muramasa and Masamune. Well, this is just my guess."

I started. Bon had good point about this. _That is the only reason that my father sent to me another sword- Muramasa_. He wanted me to become a Knight Exorcist like him, so he has planned everything in the beginning. _That is_! I gave out a sigh and continued to sign into the form of title I "was forced to be". _Come to think of it, Knight is the only choice for me_. _Becoming an Aria is tiring because I have to remember all of everything in books. There is no way for me to summon anything to become a Tamer_. Tamer and Knight- _If I recall correctly, my father has two titles as an Exorcist. He is able to summon a Demon_.

"Hey, the next class is about how to summon Demon."- Miwa said- "We should hurry, guys!"

_Yes, this is what I'm talking_.

* * *

><p>"Damn it. I have got no talent!"- All of the boys looked sad when they couldn't summon anything. No Demon appeared, but Izumo was an exception. She summoned not only one but two Demons at the same time. My nose automatically sniffed and quickly remembered their smells. Two white foxes, it seemed that they were some kind of Gods which I didn't care.<p>

"Oh, that is a green man spirit! Good job, Shiemi!"- Then, everyone was surprised that the kimono girl could actually summon a green Demon. Although that is a small Demon, Shiemi could call out something while others couldn't. I was totally impressed about it. At least, that made Shiemi happy because I noticed she has looked a bit depressed lately.

"Your turn, Minato!"- Rin asked after he has failed the summoning- "Do you think you can call out something, even if it's small?"

"What are you thinking?"- I shook my head- "No way I can summon anything! I'm only good at sword."- However, I still gave it a try. I bitted my thumb finger and one drop of my blood was on the summon paper- "Now I have to think of something."- I muttered and decided to use some silly words for this- "I call the greatest of the wolves. Come here to become my friend!"- My friends couldn't stop laughing when they heard that. Yes, this was for fun only!

As I expected, not a single small Demon appeared. Then, the classes were over.

* * *

><p>"Only with one arm, you can't cook anything. And the food here is very expensive! Don't you think so?"- Rin said while we were going to the cafeteria together. I agreed with him. I couldn't have a proper meal because I had a really tight budget. The only food I often ate was noodles- "What do you think if I cook for you? You only need to pay me a small fee!"<p>

"Wow, you can cook?"- I was very surprised. _For me, I have no talent for making good food_._ I only break things in kitchen and that's why mother doesn't let me go in there_- "Sure! It sounds good to me! I heard from Yukio that you are a good chief, too."

"He told you that?"- Rin started and quickly hidden his blush away from me. I only giggled.

"Rin! Minato!"- We stopped as we heard a familiar voice calling us loud behind. That was Yukio running toward us, but he was not alone. He carried a small cute puppy with white fur in this hands- "You two have no idea that you were followed by this baby wolf?"

"Are you sure?"- Rin knitted his brows. Then, he tried touching the little puppy- "Where is this coming from? And his body is cold! What's wrong with this guy?"

"You call this a baby wolf?"- I scratched my hair while taking a look at this strange puppy carefully. I noticed that his eyes were very happy when he saw me. His tail wouldn't stop waving- "He was following us?"

"Yes."- Yukio sighed and gave the white small wolf to me- "He kept running behind you and didn't want you to see him. I think that we have a shy wolf here. And more importantly, he is a Demon. Why could he enter this Academy?"

"What?"- Both Rin and I yelled. Then, we all together looked at the innocent puppy. I realized my hands were shaking after I've known the truth. _I don't like Demons_- "He looks like normal baby dog!"

"You're right. However, when he grows up, he will become a Garm. Garm is one of the strongest Demon Wolf after Fenrir."- Yukio explained calmly- "And do you know that Garm is a servant of Fenrir- King of Wolf?"

"I have no idea!"- I was shocked.

"I think he likes you, Minato."- Rin commented and patted the puppy- "Anyway, how can he enter the Academy? Did someone bring him here?"

"Or may be he was summoned."- Both Rin and Yukio's eyes looking at me- "If I remember correctly, you have a class which is involved in summoning Demon today."

"I have tried but nothing happened! There is no way I'm the one who called this wolf!"- I said.

"You really did that, Master. You have to believe it."

No one raised their voices.

"He CAN talk?"- Rin was the first one who did that- "Do you hear it, Yukio?"

"This is out of my mind."- Yukio was also very surprised- "Anyway, there is something I want to make it clearly."- He asked the white wolf with his serious eyes- "Are you sure Minato is the one who summoned you here?"

"Yes."- The puppy nodded and looked at me again with his big eyes- "I'm going to do my best to protect my Master!"

"Ok, I'm jealous."- Rin muttered and took the puppy away from my hands- "Now, can we go to the cafeteria with this?"

"I think I will examine this problem later."- Yukio let out a tired smile- "Well, we should eat our lunch. Let's go, Minato."- Not a single voice answered. The black hair twins turned back immediately and saw their friend lying on the floor- "Minato? Are you alright?"

"Ugh! This is not happened!"- I mumbled and touched the cursed scar on my chest- "It hurts! Arrgggh!"- My breath became more heavily until I couldn't saw a thing. My vision was getting more and more blurry.

The strange thing was that I saw the white puppy looking at me. He was grinning. Then, those words came from his mouth.

"_So that how is it, right? Don't worried, Master. Your cursed will be lifted soon. Then, we can be back to our world again."_

_What is that suppose to mean_? I _don't know because my eyes were closed after that_. _It may take a long time for me to figure it out by myself_. _However, no one believes this actually happened to me_. _Do know what_? _I will tell you what it will happen to me next in the future_. _I'm going to have a "Knight" to protect me soon_. _Someone will swear to protect me even it costs his life_. _It's hard to believe, right_?

_Actually, this is what I'm thinking when I am unconscious right now. I am dreaming. It was a very strange dream but it looks so real_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> So what is exactly Minato's dream? What is the strange wolf talking about? And Why does Minato think he will have a "Knight" to protect him like in fairy tales? Find out in the next Chapter!** **The summary will change in Chapter 7**.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams

**Sorry for the delay. Home work really kills me. Ho wever, I will try my best to continue this Story. Nothing can stop me! This Chapter may not be interesting, but this is the lead to what will happen next in the future. Just wait and see, everyone!**

**Thanks for reading and please enjoy yourself! **

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** Minato thought "her" life as a boy wasn't so bad. However, he couldn't imagine what would happen to him next. There was no way for him to turn back, so he had to play along with his father's plan to become an Exorcist. Can he find the truth about the cursed? This is just the beginning for the long and complicated answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>**: Dreams.**

At first, I tried to calm down. I told myself that I would be fine. However, things didn't happen in that way. My vision became blurrier and blurrier. I slowly touched my chest. Something hot and in red color was coming out from it. It was very painful. It made me think that I would die here right now. Yes, I knew what it was happening to me. The old scar was aching. It was bleeding all of the sudden. Quickly, I fell into unconsciousness.

I closed my eyes. I thought I have slept. I had no idea how long I have been sleeping. However, when I could breath normally again, the pain was gone. Still, I couldn't open my eyes. I felt very tired and started to wonder "Where am I?".

"You are in the realm of your thought."- Someone answered me and this voice was familiar. It rang inside my head- "This is the only place that I can communicate easily with you, kid. You should try to wake up."

"Muramasa?"- I mumbled. My voice was pretty weak, so I hoped he could hear me or read my thought-"What's the matter?"

"You should ask that question for yourself, kid!"- I could hear Muramasa' sigh- "Suddenly, blood were coming from your old wound. Then, you collapsed. You should see your friend's face at that time. They were very worried about you. For a second, they thought you would die."

"You mean Rin and Yukio?"- I muttered- "Well, I don't know why this happened to me. At least, I'm still alive because I'm talking to you now. Right, Muramasa?"- There was no answer, so I thought it meant "Yes"- "You had a point. I should try to get up before they really believe that I'm death."

"Kid, you should become stronger."- Suddenly, Muramasa said- "Or else this will happen again. Your body is too weak to wield me. Your broken arm will be recovered shortly. After that, you must begin with your training immediately. Of course, I will teach you how to use my power."

"You accepted me?"- I asked. I was very surprised with his decision- "I failed your test!"

"No, you didn't."- Muramasa laughed- "That power I gave you that day would kill a normal person. However, you only broke your arm. You really have something in your body. For me, it's not easy to find a person like you. Hmm, do you want to get stronger, Minato?"

"Stronger?"- I started when Muramasa first said my name- "I don't know."- I answered very quickly- "I dislike fighting, you know. I was forced to enroll this Academy and have you, Muramasa. It's my father's plan, I suppose."

"That means you accept your fate now?"- The Devil Sword asked. His question really made sense to me- "You can refuse to become an Exorcist. It's easier than you think. I know that your father is a very scary man. However, he also had some weak points. And you can only find it by fighting with him. How about it? If he has a plan, then we will also have it. Let's hear my plan. You will train to become stronger than your father. Then, you can ask him to have a duel with you. If you win, you will make him listen to your desire. Is that good?"

"I think."- I mumbled. Muramasa's idea was not bad- "You think I can defeat my father? He is strong and an experienced Exorcist."

"You are still young, and your father is getting old. Men can't win against time."- Muramasa continued- "If you follow my training, you will be able to do it. Your father may have many experience when it comes to fighting. However, he doesn't have enough power to fight against you. He is getting weaker each year, you should know that."

"I suppose."- Muramasa's words really convinced me- "I will give it a try because you tell me to do it."

"Believe me, Minato. Making you become stronger is my desire."- The way Muramasa was talking made me feel a bit nervous- "Then, that is our plan. It's a secret, so don't tell anyone. They may tell your father, you know!"

"Ok!"- This plan sounded good, so I had no objection. Finally, I had a goal to complete it in this Academy. _I'm going to defeat my father and make him listen carefully to what I want to do_! _I can do this_!

* * *

><p>"Minato!"- I heard a familiar's voice. Someone was calling me with his panic voice. Slowly, I put all my strength to wake up myself. My eyes were so heavy. They wanted to spend more time to sleep, but I forced them to open- "Minato, are you alright? How are you feeling now?"<p>

"Rin?"- I muttered"- Where am I?"

"You are in your room now!"- Rin was going to cry happily when I finally woke up- "We were so worried about you! When I carried you on my back to the Clinic, your chest was covered in blood! Then, Yukio decided to give you the treatment in your room immediately. He tried his best to stop the bleeding!"

"Hey, I'm alright now."- I gave out a weak smile- "I'm sorry to make you and Yukio worry. I think you were right. I really pushed myself too hard."- The pain was gone, so Yukio really took good care of my scar. I brought to him many problems. It made me feel really bad. Moreover, I made Rin cry. I never thought boys would cry so easily. I didn't know what to say to help Rin calm down.

"Yukio explained to me that your old wound started bleeding again."- Rin said with low voice- "A mysterious and power Demon has attacked you from behind."- I guessed Yukio had hard time to make up a good story for Rin to understand. I only nodded, Rin continued with a question- "Can I ask you one thing? The Demon that tried to kill you, is he the reason why you came to study here?"

"What about you?"- I asked back, because I still couldn't think any good answer. I couldn't tell him the truth about the problem between me and my father- "Yukio is an Exorcist, but that doesn't mean you have to follow him. Am I right?"

"Well, the truth is I have a dream."- The pointed- ear boy scratched his hair- "I want to become the best Exorcist to defeat the King of Demon- Satan!"- I was very surprised when Rin told me about his big dream-"However, I can't say this is a dream. I'm going to put it into reality. I will do it! You have to believe me!"

"That is your goal, right?"- I giggled- "It's a nice goal, I admit. Of course, you can do it if you believe in yourself first."

"What about you, Minato?"- The black hair boy stood up and sat next to me on my bed- "Can I know your goal, too? You see, everyone in our class has their own reason to study and become an Exorcist. They have told me about their goal. However, you haven't told us anything. Minato, I'm sorry to ask this."- Rin paused a minute before he continued- "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Why do you think so?"- I put a smile on my face to cover my thought. Rin decided to remain silent until I answered his question. He gave me no choice to change the topic, so I guessed I could tell him a bit truth about me- "Yeah, I don't know why I came to this place. I hate Demons. I really hate them because I don't have any good memories with them when I was little. I studied to become an Exorcist because my father force me to do it."- Rin was very surprised when he heard the answer. However, I haven't finished yet- "Anyway, I also have a goal. I'm going to find the Demon who attacked me and teach him a lesson! You see, he put on my chest a big and ugly scar! Nobody will come close to me if they see this scary wound! They will think I'm a bad guy a something."- Of course, I didn't tell him the whole truth between Muramasa and me.

"I see!"- Rin chuckled- "I understand your goal now. Both of us want to find the Demon and defeat them, so let's work hard together!"- Then, he looked at me with his serious eyes. I slowly got up and looked at him back nervously. Suddenly, he touched my wound by his right hand- "About this, I don't see any scary scar."- Yeah, it because the wound was covered by bandage. I had no idea what Rin tried to say until he said this- "For me, this is not ugly. I'm not scared at all. The only thing I care is you, Minato. You are my best friend, so there is no way I will leave you behind because of this scar! I'm sure everyone will say the same thing, even Yukio!"

"Really?"- Rin nodded with a cheerful smile on his face. It reminded me how much I loved that smile. I hold his hand and said- "Thank you, Rin. Thank you for becoming my best friend."

It seemed that my action made Rin's face turn into red color. Without telling a reason, he suddenly stood up and ran quickly away my room to hide his blush cheek. I only giggled.

Many strange things have happened to me. First was the cursed, second was Muramasa, and now the new that I could summon a Demon. About the small puppy, I glimpsed around and saw him sleeping on the floor next to my bed. I patted him and thought he looked exactly a normal puppy. He wasn't so scary or anything. I remembered he said something very weird before I was unconscious. However, I forgot it. It might be another strange dream I usually had, I supposed.

_Now, I don't want to think about it_. _And this puppy will protect me_? _Well, let's forget about it_. _I don't need anyone to do it for me_.

"Best friend, eh?"- I mumbled with very low voice- "He's really an idiot. He shouldn't become my friend. I'm not a good guy to begin with."- I grabbed Masamune and Muramasa on the small table. The conservation in my dream with Muramasa, I remembered it very clearly. Muramasa knew everything about me. I wondered what it was in his mind- "Rin, Yukio and everyone should know that everything I give them is all fake. This smile, this face and even the feelings, they are all lies. Soon enough, I will leave this place. This Academy makes me feel sick."

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> Minato's true self is finally appeared! What will he do to complete his goal? Will he do anything to defeat his father, even that he would break the relationship between him and Rin? Find out in the next more Chapters (LOL)!**


	8. Chapter 8:Conversation with Demon Sword

**Yah, I'm very happy to be back! Thanks to Christmas Holidays, I had some free time to finish Chapter 8 and prepared Chapter 9. College is really a serious problem, and I don't have any time to do anything I want! Well, I should stop complain and try to find some ways to publish faster!**

**I give all my thanks to all people who read "It can't be happened". Please enjoy this Chapter! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm still trying to improve it, but it isn't easy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** Finally, Minato has a goal while studying in True Cross Academy. He is going to train himself hard and defeat his father to have an answer. It seems that he doesn't want to change back to his real form soon. What does Minato have in his mind? Moreover, will he get along with his friends and his new Demon- a white, harmless puppy?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8:<span> Conversation with Demon Sword.**

"Muramasa, there are so many questions I want to ask you."- I decided to be the one who would start conversation. Muramasa communicated to me through my thoughts. However, I still needed to open my mouth to say everything. I wasn't able to talk to him by my mind.

"What is it, Minato?"

After more than one minute, Muramasa answered. I guessed he had something crazy in his mind again, or he was too busy to watch the beautiful starry sky tonight. I just found out that both of my Devil Swords really loved watching the sky at night. When I finished playing my favorite Game, Muramasa said that he would like to go out. He also ordered me to find a nice spot to look at the sky, so I was here- on the dorm rooftop. It was pretty cold tonight. Luckily, I bought along with me a jacket. About my little Demon, I left it in my room. I called him Ray, because I couldn't think any better name for a puppy. Well, the only thing Ray did was sleeping all day. I wondered what was wrong with him, but I didn't care much about it.

"You were with my father back then, weren't you?"- I asked. Although I had many questions in my mind, I decided to question him about my father, who I hated most- "I still wonder why I can use you, but he couldn't. My father is an excellent Exorcist, so it's hard to believe for me."

"I haven't explained this clearly for you, have I?"- This question was pointless, so I said nothing. I thought Muramasa wanted to have more time to prepare a proper answer- "Let's start like this. I met Raizo Yashimiro- your father when he was eighteen year-old- the same age as you right now. He had lots of potential. Everyone in your family believed that he was powerful enough to control the power of me. Yes, he could use me."

"Then, why?"- I repeated the question, because I could feel some hesitations in Muramasa's voice.

"Masamune refused him."- I was very surprised. Before I could say something, Muramasa continued- "I won't let anyone control me if that person can't use my brother. We are two swords, but we are actually one. I'm sure that you want to know the reason why Masamune refused your father."- I nodded nervously- "I can't tell you about that. You should ask him."

"What? Are you kidding? Masamune can talk, too?"- I shouted and looked at the other sword in my right hand- Masamune- "Then, why hasn't he talked to me once?"

"Sorry. I can't answer it, either."- Muramasa gave out a slight sigh- "Minato, you should lower your voice or else someone will wake up. For now, we promise that we don't bring harm to you. When the time comes, I think Masamune will talk to you."

"That's nice, except that part that I don't know what "the time" you are talking about."- I mumbled- "Ok, let's move to next question."- I decided to change the topic, so that I could forget what Muramasa just said about my father. For some seconds, I felt sorry for my father despite the fact that I hated him very much- "I have been practicing with you for over one week, Muramasa. I felt that my body is changing a bit, and I don't know why."

"Can you tell me more about what you felt?"- The Devil Sword asked.

"I think you've already known the answer."- I pulled out the bandages around my broken right arm- "My right arm is healed pretty fast. Normal people spend more than one month for the recover, but I only need one week. Now, I don't know what to say in front of my friend about this; especially, Yukio. He will ask me tons of questions because he was the one who took care of my wound."

"Why don't you just tell them the truth? You can say that you receive some power from me and my brother. That makes you grow stronger."- Muramasa suggested.

"That won't work!"- I scratched my hair and tried to think a better plan- "I guess I will pretend that my arm is still broken, but I don't like that at all! What should I do?"

"Don't think too hard, Minato!"- I could hear Muramasa's laugh in my head- "You have asked me many questions, so now it's my turn. What do you think about Rin, Minato? Do you like him?"

"What does that question mean?"- My heart skipped a beat.

"You only need to answer it. Rin Okumura- that is his full name, right? In my opinion, he is a cute boy and very good at cooking. That type of boy is girls' favorite. Your body is a boy, but you have a girl heart. That's why I want to hear what you feel about him."- Muramasa wasn't kidding to ask this question, and it seemed he demanded me to give him an answer. I had no choice.

"Yes, he is a nice guy. However, I'm older than him."- Pausing for a while, I continued- "I'm only interested in older persons. In my eyes, Rin is still a kid. He is so childish, that I think I can't depend on him anything. His actions are reckless, and he is easy to be angry. If he continues that way, there is no chance he can defeat any Demon. He needs to learn a lot and grow more mature like his brother."

There was no reply from Muramasa. This time, the silence between us brought me a bad feeling.

Then, I heard something strange behind me- the sound of someone's footsteps. Immediately, I turned back and started. The door of rooftop was half-opened. There was someone here, and he or she may hear all the conversations between me and Muramasa. Quickly, I grabbed my swords and ran to the door leading to the down stairs. Although I had a chance to catch that person, I didn't do it; because I actually knew him.

The shadow of that person disappeared quickly, but I was sure there was one second that we looked at each other with our sorrowful and regretful eyes. How could I mistake that person with black hair and pointed-ears? _There is only one person like that in this dorm_.

"The boy heard what you said about him, Minato. My fault, I'm sorry."- Muramasa said with his very low voice.

"It's not your fault."- I muttered- "He was wrong to believe in me. It is his fault to think I'm his best friend."

"However, do you want bad ending? I think you don't, right?"

"You know what, Muramasa?"- My left hand grabbed the swords, while my right hand was covering my eyes to prevent something falling from it- "He is the only reason why I can't leave this Academy... This went so wrong..."

* * *

><p><strong>PS: <strong>**What we fear most is finally happened (which we will all say "It can't be happened like this!). ****Will Minato decide to fix and keep up his relationship with Rin and others, or break it apart to flee from True Cross Academy? He only has one goal now- defeating his father to know the truth, but he has many ways to do it. What path will he choose? And when will he agree to return to his real form? Find out in the future Chapters, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Distance

**Yah, it's finished! And I will inform to all of you that the Season 1 of "It can't be happened" is ended. We are going move to the Season 2 (or that's what I'm planning now). By the way, I have changed the way I write Fiction to make it easier for me and for you to read. You will recognize it easily! **

**Thank you for your reading! Please enjoy yourself.**

**Thank you for all who alert/review/favorite this story! **

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** Something begins to change between Rin and Minato. They can't run or hide. Both of them have to face the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>**: Distance.**

"What's wrong, Master? You don't look good at all..."

Ray mumbles and licked my hands. I think he wants to remind me it's time for classes. I... almost forget that. When I woke up this morning, my head was totally empty. I know something is not right for me. I am not myself. I don't feel tired. I don't want to do anything. I only sit here and look at my door room.

I am waiting for someone.

Muramasa still thinks it was his fault. He hasn't raised his voice in my thought since this morning. Well, I admit that both of us act strange today. We both have something deep inside our mind, and we can't get rid of it. I pat Ray's head and hug him in my arms. This is the first time I've felt so lonely in this Academy.

I have been always alone since I was born.

* * *

><p>"Brother, what are you doing? Get out of the room now!"<p>

Yukio orders. His eyes are flashing with anger. Rin has no choice. The pointed- ears boy grabs his bag and slowly steps out. His twin brother quickly locks the door, so that he can't go back in. Rin doesn't care about that. In fact, he has no idea what he's thinking right now. That's why he follows Yukio to classroom, leaves his "usual actions" behind. And of course, Yukio finds out what is strange with him today.

"Why don't you go to Minato's room and help him with his bags?"

"Well..."- Rin scratches his hair to buy some little time to think an answer. What he saw and heard yesterday suddenly come back in his mind, especially when he looks at Yukio- "Minato said he didn't feel well... He may not come to class."

"Hmm... That is not good."- Yukio mutters- "I think we should check on him later. I'm worried about his old wounds... Now, if we don't hurry, we will miss the class."

Yukio always looks so mature. That's what Rin thinks when he is running behind his brother. He and Yukio are twins, but they don't look the same. They are totally different people. May be the reason because he has the blue flame of Satan, while Yukio doesn't?

"_I'm only interested in older people."_

No, that is not the case. Although Yukio is only fifteen, everyone respects him as a teacher; but what about him? What do they think about him- Yukio's twin brother?

"_Rin is still a kid."_

Yes, that's why Yukio has to look after him. He is just a child. That's what people think about him. However, why should he care about it? There is no reason for him to do it. He needs to get this stupid thought out of his mind right away. Even if everyone thinks he is such an asshole, he will be fine and try his best to make them trust him again. He will never give up just because people look down on him.

Still, Rin cares. He really cares.

"Brother, what's the matter?"- Yukio asks.

There is no response.

Rin is not himself. He stands there and completely loses in his thought. Strangely, Yukio also says nothing and waits for his brother late reply. Then, Rin suddenly raises his voice.

"Yukio, Can you do for me a favor?"- The glasses- boy only nods- "Please teach me how to become mature like you. I don't want to be a silly person anymore."

And of course, Yukio is shocked.

* * *

><p>Rin can't stop worrying in class.<p>

At first, the young boy only wished his twin brother not to ask more questions about what happened between him and Minato, so he said Minato was sick. And now, Minato doesn't go to class. The pointed- ears boy is sure that he saw his reddish hair friend completely fine last night. Then, why does he not come to study today? Something is wrong here.

Still, he needs to focus on these boring lessons. He has to act like an adult. He promises to himself like that. Moreover, he has no chance to distract from the lectures. If he does it this time, the teachers will tell Yukio and... Everyone knows what will happen next to him. They will throw those solidly chalks into his head as the punishment.

As he just thinks about it, a chalk flies over to him and strikes his forehead.

"Rin, are you listening to me? This is important!"

"Yes, Yukio..."- Rin mutters and rubs his forehead. It hurts.

"Good."- The young teacher gives out a sigh before he continues- "Ok, you will have a break for summer holidays soon. However, there is an ExWire exam that you need to take care first. The purpose of this exam is to provide combat training, so it won't be easy."- Everyone listens carefully for this, even Rin- "Therefore, I'll be holding one week training camp for the examination. It will start next week."

"Well, finally, this day comes."- Bon mumbles.

"Combat training?"- Scratching his hair, Shima says- "I think Minato will be good for this. However, he didn't come to class..."- Then, he glances around and stops at the table of missing student.

"I will come to inform him later."- The young teacher says- "Until then, please prepare and try your best, everyone. Class dismisses!"

* * *

><p>"Master, there is someone outside!"- Ray bites my shirt and helps me to get up. Someone is knocking the door- "It's your friends, Master. The glasses boy and his twin brother are paying you a visit."<p>

"Ray... When did you learn how to talk like that?"- I am a bit surprised because of the way Ray's talking. However, that is not something I should care now. I know that Yukio will come to my room after the classes are finished, but I have no idea that Rin will also show up. He wants to see me, but why?

I'm confused and scared. However, I still open the door and let them in. Of course, I still pretend that my right arm is still broken.

It seems that Yukio still doesn't know what actually happened with his brother He only feels something strange when Rin looks really nervous, and he doesn't sit close to me. There is a distance between us. Yukio wonders about that, but he doesn't ask.

"How are you feeling today, Minato? You didn't show up in class, so everyone was worried."

"I'm sorry."- I apologized honestly- "It's true that I didn't feel well this morning, so... Well, it's nothing serious! Anyway, can you tell me what did we have for classes today?"

"Sure!"

Then, Yukio begins to explain about ExWire exam. It sounds very interesting when I hear the word "combat training". It's not like I'm good at fighting, I'm just used to it. My family forced me to fight many kinds of Demons when I was young. That time, I was a weak girl, so I always failed their expectation. However, this time is different.

Rin still doesn't say any word during Yukio's private lecture. He looks a bit sad and avoids my eyes. It is really awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry."- Suddenly, Yukio stands up and takes out his phone- "Please give me a minute, Minato."- Then, he goes outside and leaves Rin with me alone.

I know what Yukio's purpose is. He wants to give a space for Rin and me. I can't hide anything from him, can I? Rin also knows that.

Five minutes have passed, and Yukio hasn't returned.

The atmosphere around us is very heavy. I can't breath nor look at Rin's eyes. However, this can't continue like this. Come to think of this, I suppose to be the one who says sorry first.

"You can do it, Minato."- It's Muramasa's voice, I start. I quickly look at my swords behind me and Ray. The puppy only nods, like he wants to say- "Go for it, Master!"

That's why I decide to use all of my courage.

"I'm sorry, Rin!"

"I'm really sorry, Minato!"

Both of us are so surprised that our mouths can't close.

"Please listen to me first..."- Rin quickly says. He kneels and his head bows down to the floor- "You don't have to sorry, Minato. I'm the one who should be sorry and thank you."- I am totally speechless, that's why Rin continues- "I don't know who you was talking last night, and I don't really care... However, you're right. I'm really a kid comparing to Yukio. I'm reckless, stupid. I can't control my temper... Yes, I'm an IDIOT!"- He pauses for a second to take a breath, then he lowers his voice- "In my heart, I actually know what people thinks about me... My father also says the same thing like you, so I was always mad at him; but... you are different. I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you, Minato. You see... You are my first friend who really closed to me in this Academy. Bon, Shima, Miwa, Izumo and even Shiemi, there is a distance between me and them. And I'm fine with that, but I don't want it with you. That's why, please... I'm sorry. I will stop acting like a kid. I will do everything to make you change the way of you're thinking about me. "

"Are you sure? I mean... I never thought that you would say something like this."- I mutter- "I'm sorry, too... I shouldn't say bad things behind my friend's back..."

"Well..."- Finally, Rin looks at my eyes- "I... I really don't know what to say, either."

"Let's stop talking about this, shall we?"- I suggest. Rin's face turns into red for a moment. More importantly, he seems to be back as his usual self a bit- "I wonder why Yukio hasn't came back yet..."

"Who cares about it?"- The pointed- ears boy giggled- "Anyway, I made a lunch box for you with my new recipes. How about trying it right now?"- Then, he takes out a big lunch box from his bag. The smell of food makes me remember that I haven't eaten anything yet.

And the strangest thing happens next: Yukio suddenly comes back and enjoys the late lunch with us.

* * *

><p>"How is it, Ray?"- I pat my puppy. The little wolf is full and he can't move his legs but rolling around like a cotton white ball- "Rin's food is the best, right?"<p>

"I'm happy that you are back with Rin, Minato."- Muramasa says. His voice is relieved- "However, what are you going to do now? You haven't changed your mind about your goal, have you?"

"Yes."- I answers- "I will continue to stick with our plan, Muramasa. I will grow stronger and defeat my father, no matter what happens. However, I... am a bit confused about myself. Sometimes, I wonder who I am exactly..."- I smile weakly- "Am I still Minako- a shy and quiet girl or Minato- a guy who is studying to become an Exorcist? I am changing. At this rate, I think I will lose real myself..."

"Minato... You still can't make a decision between the two genders, right?"

"Yes..."- I nod- "I am a greedy and the strangest person. I want both."

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> Finally, it's time for ExWire exam! What will happen next? Well, as Yukio said, it won't be easy. And as you can see, time for some actions! Please don't make a guess, and wait for the next Chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10 Extra:The moment between us

**I decide to make an Extra Chapter to end the Season 1 within 10 Chapters. This Chapter doesn't have any excited events, so I really appreciate to anyone who read this. I will try to upload Chapter 11 after I finish my midterm Project!**

**Please enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened<strong>

**Summary:** What does happen before the ExWire Exam between our main character and Rin? Read to find out more!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 (Extra)<strong>**: The moment between us.**

Today lunch is** Curry Rice**.

My stomach is growling so loud that everyone in the kitchen can hear it. Rin only laughs and gives me a large dish full with his special curry rice. I wonder why Rin can cook all the delicious food despite he is a boy. Although I "was" a girl, I'm not interested in cooking much. I only enjoy eating them. Mother often complains about it. She asks to herself if any boy would go out a date with her lazy daughter, who never goes to the kitchen. And now, she won't be worried about it, because I'm a boy at this moment.

"It's too bad that Yukio can't eat with us."- I say and look at the empty seat, which is the place Yukio always sits down- "He has a meeting with other teachers in school, doesn't he?"

"You've already known that, Minato?"- The pointed- ears boy knits his brows and takes the seat in front of me with his curry plate- "He is going to prepare everything for our ExWire exam... He said that to me with his flashed eyes..."- Rin continues with his low voice- "I think he wants to give me a warning that I must study harder for this."

"I don't know what I should study more."- I mumble while putting a large spoon of curry into my mouth- "If you want, we can study together and I will teach you more about sword fighting later. Of course, I can't show you much with my arm right now"- I still want to keep my right arm broken in front of everyone- "What do you think?"

"That would be awesome!"- Rin happily says. Then, he suddenly notices Ray. My puppy is also eating Rin's curry- "About your Demon, Minato... He really looks the same as a normal dog. Nothing is special about him."

"Yeah, you are right..."- I nod- "He can talk, and that is the only point which makes him become different than normal puppy. He is so small and doesn't have any ability with him. That explains why everyone, including me didn't notice when I summoned him. Yukio said that Ray is still a baby Demon wolf, so his real power hasn't... appeared yet."

"Really...?"- Suddenly, Rin looks a bit pale. He must think something about Demons, but he doesn't want to talk with me about it. I don't ask him, either. I know that he will never answer me unless he has to do it.

Then, we finish our lunch in silence. Rin says he will come to my room later after he finished washing all the dishes. I only give him a weak smile, and I think he knows what I feel about the silence in this kitchen.

**Both of us have a secret that we don't want to share each other.**

* * *

><p>"What are you watching, Minato?"<p>

After one hour of lunch time, Rin comes to my room with his text books. Of course, he doesn't forget to knock the door first. I open the door while leaving my laptop on the table. The screen is showing a short anime, which it catches Rin's eyes.

"It's a trailer of an anime."- I answer. The black hair boy looks at me again, and I know I have to tell more details about it- "The anime name is Black Rock Shooter. It's very popular now. Have you heard or seen it?"

"Yes, I think."- Rin mutters. His eyes are following the movements of a black hair girl with a hood jacket on the screen. Soon, the trailer ends and Rin is still looking at it.

"Do you like her, Rin?"- It's a bit weird to me, so I decide to ask- "She looks cool, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, it looks cool for an anime."- Suddenly, Rin turns back and looks at my eyes- "However, she isn't real. There is no point for me to love someone who is only in a movie. Please don't tell me you like her, Minato."

"Rin..."-I answer honestly- "I like her."- Rin is surprised and disappointed at the same time, so I continue with my silly explanation- "Black Rock Shooter looks really like you, Rin. I don't know how to describe, but... If I like her, that means I also like you. And of course, I like you more because you are a real person. Do you get it?"- I quickly say and has no idea what I just said.

"Minato, really...?"- I answer by a nod, because I'm too nervous to speak more about this- "I also like you, too!"

"Stop saying something like that, Rin!"- I knit my brows. In fact, I try my best to hide the blush on my cheek. Rin said it with his innocent look. How can he say something like that out loud so easily? - "Anyway, we shouldn't waste anymore time. Let's study or else we will have trouble with Yukio!"

And of course, Rin has no objection with it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> Here comes the Chapter 11 for the new Season of "It can't be happened" story (in the future :D)! I can't believe that I've made this far. This is the longest story I've ever written and it's still continued! Stay stunned! You will be surprised what will happen in ExWire Exam!**


	11. Chapter 11: The scent of Demons

**Long time no see you guys! Alright, I decide to continue a bit of this Story... Ideas are coming back to me :D. Thank you for people who are still supporting me!**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist. I only own my OC(s).**

**Welcome to new Season of "It can't be happened!", please enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>It can't be happened!<strong>

**[Season 2]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11:<span> The scent of Demons.**

**Summary: ExWire exam finally comes, but something bothers Minato. He has a feeling that a terrible event will happen soon. This exam is not going to be easy!**

* * *

><p>Before the ExWire exam, everyone in class feels really nervous. It can't be helped... I couldn't say to anyone that I have taken many dangerous tasks from my father before. Thanks to those nightmares, doing ExWire will be easier for me. Well, I'm not so confident... At least, I can use my experiences to help my friends.<p>

"Are you worried, Bon?"- I ask.

"I have been waiting for this day! Why am I worried?"- Bon answers with a loud voice, but he is sweating a lot.

"Bon, you shouldn't lie..."- Shima chuckles- "You see..."- Then, he turns to look at me- "Three of us are trying our best to stay calm. I wish I could be like you, Minato... You don't look nervous at all!"

"Well, Minato is the oldest one in our class... Of course, he is more matured than us."- Says Miwa with a smile- "Let's do our best, everyone!"

Bon's group is doing fine. I'm glad. However, there is something else I need to check.

Shiemi... has been acting strange, especially after she joins in Izumo's group. Both Rin and I can notice it easily. Rin is upset because Shiemi keeps doing what the pigtail girl tells. I also don't like it, so I wonder if there is a way to help her...

"Izumo, I'm really worried..."- I stop as I hear Paku's voice nearby- "If something happens during the exam, you know that I can't..."

"Don't think too much, Paku!"- Says Izumo with her confident voice as always- "It's only an exam! Besides, I bet that the teachers won't let us do anything so dangerous."

I decide to hide and continue to listen. A weird feeling is telling me that I shouldn't come out now...

"Kamiki- san is right!"- Shiemi continues cheerfully- "Moreover, we can count on the others in our class. We can do this together, can't we?"

"Are you kidding?"- Suddenly, Izumo is angry- "I don't need your help, and the boys in our class are all idiots! Especially Minato, I don't know he studies with us!"

I feel a sharp pain in my heart when Izumo said it out loud.

"Izumo..."- Paku tries to stop her friend- "You shouldn't do this..."

"I'm telling the truth!"- The pigtail girl refuses to listen- "Why does he carry those two evil swords around without using them? It always gives me a chill! In my opinion, he is the weirdest guy in our class!"

It's time for me to leave. At least, I suppose the girls are... doing fine. Giving out a long sigh, I run. I believe Shiemi hears my footsteps, because her head turns to the corner of my hiding place. It doesn't matter...

* * *

><p>"Hey! Minato, are you alright?"- Someone is shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes and meet Rin's worried eyes- "Don't tell me that you are nervous or something..."<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry... I'm... totally fine!"- I giggle and try to recover my mind- "I'm only... thinking a bit. Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

"Well, I was explaining to my brother..."- Yukio replies- "This dorm is abandoned. Besides our classmates, no one stays in here. It's a perfect place for our Exorcist exam."

I nod and take a look at the old building. It has a creepy atmosphere with many darken rooms. I wonder if there is anything lurking inside the empty rooms... The walls are cracked. The windows are broken. Everything is dusty from the outside view. It seems this Academy even has everything, even a haunted dorm...

Finally, the girls arrive.

After complaining this place looks exactly like a ghost hotel, Izumo immediately gives Shiemi her bags and goes inside with Paku. Rin raises his brows and grumbles something that I couldn't hear... For a moment, I try to say something like "Hello" to them. However, I stop. The conversation between the girls other day still stays inside my head, which I can't eraser easily...

"Let's go inside and prepare for your exam."- Yukio says with a smile to both of us.

"Wait...! What did you say?"- Rin yells. I bet that he hasn't prepared his mind for a sudden exam.

* * *

><p>"Alright, time's up."- The young teacher looks at his watch and informs- "Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around."- Everyone quickly does what Yukio says. He takes the papers from Shima, continues- "That's enough for today. Tomorrow, you have to get up at six o' clock. We will do the answers to our questions before attending school."<p>

"I'm going... to have... some fresh air..."

The pointed- ears boy slowly stands up and goes out. Soon, the girls decide to take a bath. Shima suggests taking a peek at the girl's bathroom. Of course, Bon and Miwa disagree with it. Yukio refuses to join the "reckless adventure". I have no comment. Then, Bon's group leaves the room while Yukio is checking the exam paper.

"Why don't you take some rest, Minato?"- The glasses boy suggests.

"I'm... thinking."- I answer- "I still... have many questions to ask my father, but I don't want to see him. I have... a bad relationship with him."

"I see..."- Yukio takes off and wipes his glasses. He decides not to ask more about my family relationship- "Somehow, I can understand. Your father sent you to True Cross Academy and left you with two swords without saying anything else. Of course, you're confused. Now, we haven't had any clue the reason which turns your body into this..."

"My father probably knows the answer."- I mutter- "He has both of the titles- Tamer and Knight. He has a wide knowledge of Demons. I often read his books, and if I recall right..."- I pause to look directly at Yukio's eyes- "There is a Wish Demon, who can turn the wish come true with a price. I wonder..."

"There is also a high chance that the Demon attacked you has an ability to switch your genders..."- Yukio quickly continues. It seems he is really interested in my case- "They rarely appear in front of people, though. I'm still doing some research about them."

"Don't push yourself too hard."- Shaking my head, a smile appears on my face- "You have other things to worry about, Yukio."

"Helping my friends is one of them."- Yukio is pretty good at giving a nice answer, which I can't say anymore.

Suddenly, a family scent is floating around my nose.

"What's wrong, Minato?"- Yukio raises his brows when my face changes expression- "You look a little pale."

"I smell Demon... There is one in our dorm!"- Muttering those words, I quickly stand up while holding tightly my swords- "Yukio, please come me!"

"I understand!"- Strangely, Yukio believes me without asking any question. He takes out of his gun and follows behind me- "Minato, can you tell me what kind of Demon by the smell?"

"Yes, I can."- I answer while sniffing around more and focusing my mind- "It's... Naberius. I remember this scent because the teacher summoned this Demon in our summoning class!"

My nose leads me to the girl's bathroom. As soon as we arrive, Yukio quickly pushes me to back row and says:

"It's dangerous, Minato! I will take care of this."

I nod, and decide to stay outside. I almost forgot that I'm still pretending that my arm hasn't recovered. If I battle now, I will have to answer tons of questions from Yukio... After few seconds Yukio rushed inside, I hear some loud gunshots. Next, it's the sound of broken glasses. I cough as the creepy smell begins to fade away. The Demon has escaped by breaking the windows. Yukio couldn't kill him.

Because of these loud noises, Bon, Shima and Miwa run to the bathroom with their worried faces. I go with them. Inside, we see Paku is injured while Shiemi is trying her best to save her. The Demon must have attacked Paku...! However, only I notice that Izumo... is crying in the corner. She is probably scared or... She feels useless that she couldn't protect her friends from a Demon. Somehow, I can understand what the pigtail girl thinks inside.

Izumo avoids my eyes. She knows I'm looking at her. If I continue to do it, she will scream out for sure. I only sigh and mumble these words:

"I'm glad you are alright."

I take my leave. It doesn't matter if Izumo hears me or not. Now, I need to track down the Demon. It's more important. If I go outside, I may find some clue where he goes or who his Master is! Yukio manages to hurt the Demon, so the scene of his blood is still around the air. That is something not easy to hide... from my nose!

"Minato, stop!"- Suddenly, Muramasa gives me a warning. I'm very surprised; because Muramasa hasn't said anything for today- "I sense a familiar power. Raizo... I mean... Your father is here."

"What...?"

Whenever I hear my father name, my mind stops thinking for few seconds. I quickly look around the empty ground in front of the dorm, and I also check the windows. There is no electricity, so it's too dark to see anyone. Muramasa has no reason to tell a lie. Then, why is my father in here? I have to go back to the dorm!

"Why are you not happy to see your father?"

My body is completely frozen. A sharp knife is pointing at my back. If I only move a little, that knife will attack me immediately. I have known this trick, and only my father could do it. He always loves to strike people from behind...

"Now, I think I should call you "Minato"..."- My father decides to continue when I have no answer for him- "If you have trained your nose more, you could have found me easily. You are so lazy, Minato... You know, I'm jealous with your ability. Minato, you must know that your ability is wonderful."

I force myself to stay calm while listening to everything he said. However, I can't stop myself sweating. My hands begin to shake. I must not turn back to see him...

"Is that all?"- I say- "You always talk to me about useless things, father."

"You're right."- My father laughs, but he doesn't put the knife down- "I came here to see how my... son is doing. Moreover, I will give you the answers that you wish to know."- My heart skips a beat when I hear the word "answers", but it's not the time for me to feel happy- "This is not a safe place to talk, and I'm busy at the moment. Let's meet tomorrow, Minato. I will see you at school, and we can have a small chat between father and son..."

"What do you mean?"

Before I could do anything or turn back to see his face, my father has already summoned a Demon bird and flown high away I bet he has prepared everything in the beginning... I quickly try to remember his Demon scent.

_"If you have trained your nose more, you could have found me easily."_

"He challenges me."- Mumbling, I look at the empty dark sky. My father never says anything straight out, he always implies it. Training under him over ten years, there is no way that I don't understand him- "I will accept it! Tomorrow, I will show you what I have."

"Calm down, Minato... The reason why your father appeared in front of us today is not asking you a challenge. I believe he has another intention..."- Muramasa comments with a long sigh.

"You have a good point..."- Come to think of it, my father suddenly came out when I was chasing the Demon- "Don't tell me my father is helping that Demon to run away? Why did he do that?"

"You have to ask him tomorrow."- Says Muramasa. His voice sounds serious- "How about training more tonight? You must study how to control your feelings in front of your father, Minato."

I answer with a nod, while my mind is full with doubts about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Paku is sleeping now. I'm sure she will feel better tomorrow."- After treating Paku's wound carefully, Yukio comes out and tells the students, who are waiting for him outside- "Hmm... Have anyone seen Minato?"<p>

"We saw Minato in front of the bathroom earlier, but no one knows when he left..."- Answers Miwa as he is looking around to find the reddish boy.

"Yes, I know."- The young teacher explains- "Actually, Minato was the one who told me to come to the bathroom. If he hadn't been here, I would have not assisted you in time. I want to thank him."

Both Rin and Izumo are surprised to hear that.

"Alright, I will go and find him!"- Rin says happily and runs to find his friend.

"Wait, brother!"- It's too late to stop the pointed- ears boy. He has already climbed down the stairs and heard nothing from his younger brother- "He is really an idiot!"- Yukio grumbles- "Anyway, everyone should go to take some rest. The teachers have increased the power of the barrier of this dorm to protect the students, so please don't worry. About what happened today, we are investigating."

Although Yukio said it, no one is able to sleep well. For Izumo, something about her begins to change slowly...

* * *

><p>"Neigauz..."- Raizo smirks at the one- eyed Exorcist- "I think you have owned me your life. If I hadn't come, Minato would have already found you..."<p>

"Your son is really interesting."- Neigauz pats his Demon, and avoids the topic- "What do you have in mind, Yashimiro? Do you... want to kill him so badly?"

Raizo doesn't reply. He takes a minute to enjoy the wide view from the top of the old building. Giving out a long sigh, he says:

"He is my son, after all."- Neigauz has no idea what Raizo implies. However, his face looks happy when thinking about his child- "I'm looking forward tomorrow..."

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PS:<span> Are you looking forward to the next Chapter? I'm sorry that our main characters in Blue Exorcist won't appear much from now, and I will focus on their friendship more than romance. Well, I will do my best to polish this Story more!**


End file.
